Bring You Down With Me
by caligrl1o1
Summary: With Tawni spiraling down into an eating disorder. Will she drag Sonny down with her? - I plan on updating at least every other day.
1. Its the Little Things that Add Up

*****Hey everyone! This is my new story, and I hope that you like it! This stories main issue is an eating disorder, so if you don't like it, well then don't read it!******

Tawni

"Tawni, can I talk to you" Marshall asked.

"Um, yeah sure Marshall whats up?"

"Well, The producers and I have been talking, and we have realized that you have gained weight. And it is becoming noticeable to the audience. Could you take care of that? I don't care how you do it, my dear, but I need it to get done, or else you may be taken off of the show. Do we ave and understanding?"

"Yes Marshall...Um, how much do you, I mean the producers, need me to loose? And um, how soon?" I asked.

"Well, now that we are seeing eye to eye, we think that you should loose at least 30 pounds. I mean honey, you where a size zero a year ago, and now your an eight! If this is because of Sonny..."

"Oh no Marshall, Sonny has nothing to do with it, and I will loose it all, and maybe even more." I grinned, trying to please Marshall.

"Good girl, I will see you at tomorrows rehearsal!" And with that, Marshall walked off. I ran off, into my dressing room. My body was racked with sobs. I slid down against the door and continued to cry for 15 minutes. All I could think of was how just weeks ago, my dad left us.

-Flashback-

'Mom, why is dad's office empty?' I asked.

'Honey, come here, well your dad decided that he didn't love us as much as his new girlfriend.' my mom said with a shutter, 'So, he decided that he would go live with her.' I could tell that my mom was holding back the tears.

'Wh-why did he leave us? He-he said that he loved me!'

'Honey, he did leave you a letter.' mom said. She handed it to me.

'Tawni, I am sorry that I am not able to tell you this in person, but I cannot handle living in the house anymore. I am in love with someone else... Maybe you can come visit us someday and after your mom and I get our divorce, we are getting married! We plan on the wedding to be in 3 months, so honey, I hope you can make it! We have a dress for you, Tara said that she bought it in a 2, so make sure you loose some of that baby fat to fit in it! And honey, I love you - and make sure that you get your grades up! Love - daddy' With that, I fled to my room.

- End of flashback -

As I wailed, I thought to myself 'No wonder daddy left me for that other whore, and he left me, his no good and fat daughter'

2 Months Later

I followed my regular routine - I grabbed my lucky pink hair tie and pulled my hair into a high ponytail, then I put three squares of toilet paper into the toilet to avoid splash, next, I took a big gulp of ice cold water and turned on the water into my bath tub, got my fingers and stuck them down my throat. This routine felt normal to me now, after the months that I had been doing so. I wiggled my fingers and after 7 tries, I got all of it out of me. Afterwords, I looked in the bathroom mirror, and gasped at what I saw. Me, Tawni Hart was a mess, my eye makeup was running down my face, vomit was matted on my face, and bits of it was in my hair, and vomit was even in my nose.

"Tawni, are you ok?" Sonny called out. "Should I go call your mom?"

"No no, I am fine..." I answered.

"Are you sure? I mean people don't throw up and then say I'm fine."

'Sonny! Listen, I did it to myself, are you happy now?"

"Your, your bulimic?" Sonny barely whispered.

"Yeah, honey beauty is pain. And every girl can have her own secrets, right?" I said nervously. "I know that it is dangerous, but, it's just my control."

"Teach me." Sonny muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Teach me." She said, more audibly than the first time.

"Sonny, can you tell me why?

"Because I need control, and I am disgusting! I mean look at me! You saw me during the show, Im huge! Please Tawni." She begged

"Fine. You just put your fingers into your mouth and wiggle them around." I showed her, "See? I will leave you alone, if you want." and with that, I walked out of the bathroom to leave her to it.


	2. Getting the Ball Rolling

***** Hey Everyone! So I hope that all of you like the story, and I am sorry for not posting for a while, I was in a car accident (ouchie!) and now I have whiplash so I am on these meds that make me suuuuuupppppppeeeeeerrrrr sleepy! Also I just started my freshman year of High School! So I hope that you enjoy, and please review!**

**I do not own any Sonny With a Chance characters, I just own any OC's and the plot line!**

Sonny

I tried to do what she said, but nothing happened, nothing at all. After what seemed to be the one millionth time trying, I finally gagged up something. With that bit of satisfaction, with that slight bit of control, I kept going and going until there was nothing left inside of me. While I washed my hands of my own vomit, I glanced up into the mirror, and I looked just as Tawni had a few minutes ago, well, before she cleaned herself up.

"How do you feel?" Tawni asked. I could tell that she was worried about me.

"Actually, I feel pretty good... But I look HORRIBLE!" I said with a giggle.

"Sonny, don't worry a hair on your little head," she said with her famous Southern Bell accent, "I will teach you all of the tools of the trade."

We talked about everything that night - from how ridiculous our classes could be, how the "Mackenzie Falls" cast gets everything (including the best [parking spots), and how weird Zora had been acting lately, and boys! I finally admitted to Tawni that I do _really _like Chad, and how she had a secret crush on Nico.

"Oh my GOD! You like Nico?" I asked

"You have no idea! I have liked him for a few years now..." she said shyly.

"Wow! Well I mean everyone thinks that Chad and I are dating... But we aren't yet... I mean maybe once I get skinny he will actually like me!" I said. Tawni could hear the hope in my voice.

"I get it, one of the the only reasons that I have ben doing this is for Nico. I mean all of the girls that he has dated are stick thin! God, how can I ever live up to what he wants! He wants perfection, and I don't have a perfect bone in my body." Tawni added.

"I think we can do it, together"

"Maybe we can..." she added.

"Lets come up with a plan!"

"Well lets do this!" She said. Pulling out notebooks, pens, magazines, and my laptop, we got to working on making the perfect plan.

"Hey," Tawni began, "What about this, its called the "Rainbow Diet", it sounds pretty!"

"Yeah, but look how little we will eat! I mean if we try it, we will have to really commit to each other... Like, support each other." I said, beginning to doubt this path that I had just started to go down. In my head, i kept reasoning with myself. Maybe this will be good for me... I mean, I am giant... {Quick AU - Demi is not giant at all, I am just going into the mindset. She really is my thinspo} I mean, as my mom has always said, no pain no gain, right? This will be good for me, it has to be.

"Sonny? Hello! I just asked you a question!" Tawni called out to me.

"Sorry, I started to faze out, what did you say?"

"I was saying that every morning, we could meet outside the studio and workout!" Tawni said smiling, knowing that this was one of her few good ideas.

"Yeah, so like at 8 am, two hours before rehearsal? I mean I already show up to rehearsal in sweats." I replied, thinking of all of the times that Tawni had complained to me about me showing up wearing my sweat pants and a Victoria Secret shirt.

"Cool! Do you wanna start working out now? I mean we did just eat..." Tawni stated.

"Tawni, we just puked all of that up, so why exercise now?" I questioned.

"Because, young grass hopper," she said with a giggle, "you still like, absorbed some of the calories, and do we want to get even more fat!?"

"Well, no... Maybe we should weigh ourselves, and like come up with a goal weight?" I questioned unsurely.

"Ok, but you have to go first." She demanded. Silently, we walked over to my stainless steel scale that was hiding behind the towels that had fallen of the rack. I pulled out the scale, afraid of what the number might be. Closing my eyes, I stepped onto the scale.

"149" Tawni said.

"Oh my god... I mean, thats, thats, its huge!" I began to stumble over my words as tears began threatening to spill onto my cheeks.

"Here, well I guess that means it's my turn!" Tawni said. She looked down at the scale, took a deep breath, and stepped on. THe digital scale kept changing numbers until it landed on 144. When Tawni got off, she looked down with embarrassment.

"Thats better than me," I said with a sad smile.

"So what's your goal weight Sonny?" she asked me.

"I don't know... Maybe 110?"

"Mine is flat 100, maybe we can even get down into the double digits" She said with a giggle.

"Shit! We have to get up for our run in three hours!" I cursed.

"Well we should go to bed then... Nighty night!"


End file.
